Sunday, Bloody Sunday
by Mari Grem
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Remus' thoughts throughout the Second Wizarding War. Umm, the song is from U2, it's a favorite of mine. please rnr.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The song belongs to U2**

**A/N: ONe shot, song fic. Remus' thoughts throughout the WWs. Both 1 and 2.**

* * *

Remus Lupin looked into the eyes of his old headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"They're gone Remus, they're not coming back," Dumbledore stated, for the fifth time.

Remus looked into Dumbledore's eyes, his pain mirroring off of that of the Headmaster's. "Are you sure?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly as a small tear escaped his right eye.

_Yes..._

Remus stared out the window of the train he was taking home from Hogsmeade. James and Lily were dead, Peter was dead, and Sirius was a traitor. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible.

Remus closed his eyes and opened them again, trying to wish it all away, but nothing happened.

Remus sighed heavily and stared out the window again, how long would he be alone this time?

_  
I can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away  
How long...  
How long must we sing this song?  
How long? How long...  
'cause tonight...we can be as one  
Tonight...  
_

Beer bottles were strewn all around the building, living in a small flat in Knockturn Alley wasn't a smart idea, but it was all Remus could afford.

Remus sat down in his chair and reviewed the news he had just been told. Lily and James were dead. Peter had been murdered by Sirius along with a bunch of muggles.

Remus leaned back as the tears fell. He couldn't give up the fight though.

He couldn't let the dark side win.

_  
Broken bottles under children's feet  
Bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall  
_  
Sunday November 1, 1981 would forever be in Remus' memory. It was the day he found out his friends were dead; the day he found out his friend was a murderer and a traitor.

It was the day his whole world fell apart.

_Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday (Sunday bloody Sunday...)  
(all right lets go!)  
_

Harry had come out of the maze clutching Cedric Diggory's dead body, and Remus was there, watching. Voldemort was back, and the war would begin again soon.

Remus knew who had died, from the oldest great-great-grandmother, right down to the most innocent unborn child. So many had died, and for what? Voldemort had died, and the battle would begin anew. Another Civil War between the Wizarding community. It would tear so many apart.

_  
And the battle's just begun  
there's many lost, but tell me who has won  
the trench is dug within our hearts  
and mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart  
_

Yet again, Remus received the news on a Sunday. May 22 would be an immortal day, forever known and never forgotten. It was the day that Voldemort was reborn.

_Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
_

How long would they have to fight this time? And would it matter, or would he just return?

_  
How long...  
How long must we sing this song?  
How long? How long...  
_

That night, Remus and Sirius sat together in the cave in which Sirius was currently residing. Dumbledore would call up the Order of Phoenix again, and as one, they would conquer the Dark Lord.

_  
'cause tonight...we can be as one  
Tonight...  
Tonight..._  
_  
Sunday, bloody Sunday (tonight)  
tonight  
Sunday, bloody Sunday (tonight)  
(come get some!)_

Remus had spent the last fifteen years wiping tears from his eyes, and now he was doing so again. Sirius was gone, Peter was a traitor, and he was the last Marauder. The tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he buried his head in his pillow. Hestia pulled him into a hug and allowed him to cry. When would the tears cease? 

Wipe the tears from your eyes  
Wipe your tears away  
Wipe your tears away  
I wipe your tears away  
(Sunday, bloody Sunday)  
I wipe your blood shot eyes  
(Sunday, bloody Sunday)  
Sunday, bloody Sunday (Sunday, bloody Sunday)  
Sunday, bloody Sunday (Sunday, bloody Sunday)  
(here I come!)

It was true, Remus thought, the people who are not fighting don't care. They see it as unreal; they don't comprehend the pain, the fear, the effort. So many people were loosing husbands, wives, parents, and children. Yet life continued on while people everywhere died.

_  
And it's true we are immune  
when fact is fiction and TV reality  
and today the millions cry  
we eat and drink while tomorrow they die  
_

The Second Battle had just begun and already so much pain. The good would conquer, but they had much to achieve before they dubbed themselves victorious. Blood would be spilled, people would be killed, and so many would feel the pain.

_  
The real battle yet begun (Sunday, bloody Sunday)  
to claim the victory Jesus won (Sunday, bloody Sunday)  
on..._

The Final Battle took place on a Sunday, so many had died, including Emmeline Vance. It was the bloodiest battle in the history of the Wizarding world since the days of the Founders. But the war was over on that Sunday, a very bloody Sunday.  
_  
Sunday bloody Sunday  
Sunday bloody Sunday..._


End file.
